Pop Quiz
by debbie418uk
Summary: 2 professors, 1 deranged student, Don to the rescue complete


**Pop Quiz**

**Summary: **2 professors, 1 deranged student & Don to save the day. (COMPLETE)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters (unfortunately)

My first fanfic so be nice but comments appreciated.

3.1415926

Charlie Eppes really hated pop quizzes. He'd hated them when he was a student ( a waste of a lesson going over old stuff when he could have been learning something new ) and he hated them as a teacher ( a tedious hour spent watching the students struggling over said test ).

However, pop quizzes were a necessary evil. The University required at least one every semester. Placed in each students personal file they accounted for up to 25 per cent of their grade and were supposed to show how the student could "work independently and without notes or books under stress".

Charlie glanced at his watch. "Fifteen minutes," he announced.

Charlie watched the students. Several had finished and were checking their work. Others were frantically scribbling their last equations.

Charlie always designed a new test each time based on the overall ability of the class. This always ensured a true surprise quiz. After all, he didn't even know the questions until the night before. Ten questions and you had to show all of your work. Charlie alloted two thirds of the grade for correctly showing how you had arrived at the answer and the remaining third for the correct answer. So in theory it was possible to get all of the answers right and still fail the test.

"Five minutes," he said. "If you've finished you can hand in your paper and leave quietly." Not all of the professors allowed this but Charlie remembered how he had always hated having to sit and wait for others to finish. Of course he had always finished early. He smiled at the memory. Angela Williams, who was putting her paper on his desk, smiled back and hurried away.

"Time," he said loudly and the last few students brought their papers up to him.

Charlie gathered the papers together and put them in his briefcase. As he left the classroom he noticed that one of the students was waiting in the hallway for him.

"Can I help you, Robert ?" Charlie asked. Robert Evans looked nervous. Charlie wasn't sure why as he was a solid "B" student.

"Professor Eppes," Robert asked. "When were you going to grade those ?"

"Well," Charlie answered scratching his head absentmindedly. " I was going to brave the cafeteria for lunch and then get to them this afternoon. If you want to know your grade come by my office after three thirty and I should have it for you."

"Thanks professor."

Charlie watched him as he hurried up the hallway and then put the encounter out of his mind as he headed for the cafeteria.

3.14159265

One thirty pm and Charlie was back in his office. He had his coffee ( large with sugar ) and his favortite red pen ready to start. He carefully got the papers out of his briefcase. Getting started was always the hardest part of grading papers, especially quizzes. Math students normally had bad handwriting. In a timed quiz most of their papers would qualify for a medical degree. Add to that that if they weren't sure some of them would "fudge" the number - 2 or 7 ? - hoping for the benefit of the doubt.

Charlie sighed. He hated grading pop quizzes almost as much as he hated setting them. Decyphering their scribble nearly always gave him a headache. He scanned his desk. Yes he had his aspirin. And even though occasionally it proved interesting (how DID they get THAT ?) fifty copies of the same questions inevitably got tedious. Hence the coffee.

"Oh well," he thought picking up his pen and starting on the first paper. "They weren't going to grade themselves."

3.141592653

He was grading the third paper when he became aware of someone standing in his doorway. He never closed his door completely when he was working but he did half close it to discourage everyone "popping" in and disturbing him. He had to do enough of his work at home as it was.

Charlie looked up. " Robert," he said. " I haven't got to your paper yet." He glanced at the clock. It was only two pm.

"Oh, that's OK professor," Robert said. Charlie thought that he still looked nervous. " I had a quick question about an equation if you have a minute," he continued.

Charlie shrugged. He had already been disturbed so a couple of minutes wouldn't matter. "What is it ?" he asked.

Robert went to the blackboard and wrote a long equation on the board, copied from a paper in his hand. Charlie watched him with a puzzled expression on his face.

" I was having trouble with this part," Robert underlined part of the middle. " I was doing this..." he continued.

Charlie watched for a moment as Robert worked through the problem. He got to his feet. "No, no, no," he said going to the blackboard. He took the chalk from Robert and rewrote the equation, separating sections as he wrote and speaking at the same time. Robert backed away to watch.

" You have to work THIS section," Charlie continued, underlining part of the equation. "Then you can do that part. You can't carry the second factor across until you've completed this section first."

" Oh, I see," Robert said.

Charlie tilted his head and looked at Robert quizzically. "This is fairly basic stuff. I don't understand why this is giving you problems," Charlie said gesturing towards the board.

" I think I must have just had a blonde moment," Robert said grinning. " Thanks professor," he said as he headed for the door.

"Come back about four if you want your grade," Charlie said as Robert hurried out. Charlie stood by the board for a moment. "Curiouser and curiouser," he said to himself as he replaced the chalk and went back to his desk.

Taking a big gulp of his coffee he picked up his red pen and resumed grading the pepers.

3.1415926535

About fifteen minutes later Charlie noticed that the numbers on the test paper were moving. Yawning and rubbing his eyes he reached again for his coffee. "Must be more tired than I thought," he muttered as he swallowed the last of his drink. "Caffeine, my friend, " he thought.

If anything the problem got worse. After a few minutes his head started to spin and he dropped his pen on his desk and held his head with both hands.

"Maybe some air," he thought but before he could get up everything went black and his head fell forward onto the papers as he slumped forward, unconscious.

Robert Evans had been watching from the hallway, carefully staying out of Charlie's line of sight. As he saw the young professor pass out Robert slipped into the office and closed the door behind him.

He had to work quickly. It had taken him most of the lunch period to score the sleepers and dissolve the contents so that he could spike the professor's coffee and he didn't know how long he would stay asleep.

Reaching under Charlie's hands he carefully slipped out his paper. Another paper, Laurie Beck's, came out with his. He took it as well. It might help him to rewrite the test, along with his textbook and notes.

Quietly he slipped back out into the hallway, turning out the light and closing the door behind him. He headed for the library to redo his test.

3.14159265358

Just after three pm professors Larry Fleinhardt and Amita Ramajuan came down the hallway and stopped at Charlie's door.

"That's unusual," Larry said. " I thought that Charles would be grading his test papers."

"That's OK," Amita said. "Charlie won't mind if I borrow the book. I'll just leave him a note." She opened the door and switched the light on. "Oh," she said as she saw Charlie. "Looks like he fell asleep," she said grinning.

Larry followed her into the office. He looked concerned. It was not like Charlie to fall asleep in the middle of the day unless he was sick.

Larry walked over to Charlie's desk as Amita looked for the book. Larry shook Charlie gently by his shoulder. "Charles," he said. "Charles ? "

Charlie didn't react and this caught Amita's attention. "Charlie ? " she said as she moved from the bookcase to Charlie's desk. She too shook Charlie by his shoulder.

Charlie's head fell from where it was laying on his hand and thumped against the desk. Still no reaction. Amita reached for his neck and felt for a pulse.

" I'm no expert but his pulse seems...slow," she said.

Larry reached for the telephone on Charlie's desk. He dialled 911. "This is professor Lawrence Fleinhardt at CalSci University," he said. " I need an ambulance to be sent here right away."

" I'll call Charlie's dad," Amita said getting her cell phone out of her bag.

3.141592653589

Robert darted around the corner from the library heading to Charlie's office and stopped dead in his tracks as he came upon a crowd of people in the hallway.

Mystified by the presence of so many students in what was usually a fairly quiet area he made his way around the edge of the crowd until he could see Charlie's office door.

Two paramedics were pushing a gurney out of the office and maneuvering it so that they were turning away from where Robert was standing.

Charlie Eppes was strapped to the gurney, an oxygen mask covering his face. One of the paramedics held an IV bag filled with a clear solution above Charlie's head.

As they moved down the hallway the crowd of students followed them. As he drew level with Charlie's office Robert stopped and let the last of the people move past him. Glancing in the open doorway he saw the test papers on Charlie's desk. Quietly he slipped into the office.

He was by Charlie's desk when he heard professor Fleinhardt coming back. Larry was talking to someone as he approached. " I'll meet you outside. I must get those papers from his desk."

Robert swore under his breath. He had no time to replace the papers properly so he slapped the two papers on the top of the pile and the darted behind the door just seconds before Larry came through it.

Larry walked in, scooped up the test papers and put them quickly into Charlie's briefcase. He took the briefcase with him as he left the office, turning out the light and closing the door behind him.

It was several seconds before Robert let out the breath that he had been holding. That had been just too close for comfort.

Slowly he opened the door. The hallway was now clear and he slipped quietly out and closed the door. Glancing at his watch he smiled to himself. He still had fifteen minutes to make it to his next class. He hurried off in the direction of his engineering room.

3.1415926535897

Alan Eppes waited quietly in the hospital waiting room drumming his fingers lightly on the arm of the chair. Amita sat next to him watching everyone that walked past. Larry sat next to her, silently staring ahead with Charlie's briefcase protectively clutched to his chest.

Don Eppes walked in. Seeing his father he approached him. "Any news ?" he asked.

Alan shook his head. "Not yet," he answered.

Don stood next to his father and watched the people coming and going.

A doctor walked out of the examination room, writing furiously on a sheet of paper on a large clipboard. He looked up. peering over his glasses. "Mr. Eppes ?" he asked.

Alan stood up. "Yes," he and Don said together.

The doctor looked from one to the other and then continued. "Your, uh, son is going to be fine."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course we'll have to wait for the blood tests to confirm but from his response to treatment I believe that my diagnosis is correct," the doctor said as he put his pen in his pocket and slipped the clipboard under his arm.

"What's wrong with him ?" Alan asked.

"I believe that he took an overdose of barbituates."

"What ?" Don said. " Like sleeping pills ?"

"Exactly. It's just as well that you brought him in when you did. He could have slipped into a coma."

Larry and Amita exchanged worried glances.

Ignoring their reactions the doctor continued. "Anyhow, we've given him a stimulant and he's waking up quite nicely. You'll have to keep an eye on him tonight but I don't anticipate any problems. He'll just have to sleep it off. He'll probably feel lousy in the morning though," he added smiling.

"Can we see him ?" Alan asked.

"Of course. As soon as we've removed the IV shunt and completed the paperwork you can take him home."

Alan and Don thanked the doctor and all four of them went into the small examination room.

Braced for a sick-looking Charlie they were surprised to see him sitting up in the bed. He looked tired but cheerful.

"Hey, " he said smiling.

Don punched him lightly on the shoulder as he walked past. He stoppped just behind Charlie who grinned back at him.

Alan went up to Charlie and grabbed his hand. "Are you OK ?" he asked.

"A little woozy but I feel fine. What happened ? I was grading papers and then I'm here," he gestured at the room.

"We don't know," Alan answered. "Larry and Amita found you unconscious at your desk."

Larry and Amita smiled at him from behind Alan and Charlie smiled back.

"Yeah buddy," Don said from behind him, slipping into interrogation mode. "Why don't you tell us what you remember - from the top."

Charlie looked back at him for a moment. Don moved forward so that he was standing slightly in front of him.

"Well," Charlie said scratching his head, " I got to school about nine and wrote the quiz questions up on the board. Then I saw Larry for a few minutes, got coffee and then the class started at ten forty five. The test finished at twelve. I gathered up the papers and went to the cafeteria for lunch..."

Larry coughed loudly. "I'm sorry," he said. " I thought, Charles, that I taught you better than that."

Charlie grinned and shrugged. " I didn't want to go home. I had to grade those test papers and file them. Anyhow, after lunch I got a fresh cup of coffee..."

"From the cafeteria ?" Don interrupted.

"Yes. And so I went back to my office and started to grade the papers...Oh my God the papers!" Charlie sat up straight.

"It's OK, Charles, " Larry said patting the briefcase. " I have them."

Charlie relaxed. "Thanks," he said.

" Did anyone come into your office while you were grading the papers ?" Don asked. "Staff ? Janitor ? A student ?"

"Angela...No she didn't come in she just looked in through the door and said she'd come back."

"Anyone else ?" Don asked.

"Well there was Robert. Robert Evans. It was kind of strange actually."

"Oh ? How ?"

"Well he came in and said that he had a question about an equation. So I said OK and he wrote it on the board, but he was trying to work the problem backwards. So I got up and rewrote it and showed him how to do it."

"Why was that strange, Charlie," Alan asked.

"Well it wasn't that difficult an equation. He shouldn't have had any problem with it. It was barely over high school level."

"Was he ever by your desk, Charlie ?" Don asked. "Near your coffee ?"

"Since you mention it, he was over by my desk when I'd finished writing out the problem. I thought that he'd just stepped back to see the board better." Charlie's eyes were wide. "Do you think...?"

" I don't know, Charlie," Don replied.

They were interrupted by a nurse with some paperwork. She deftly removed the IV as Amita and Larry got up to leave.

" I'll stop by your house in the morning, Charles, " Larry said passing Charlie's briefcase to Alan. "About nine."

Charlie nodded and waved as they both left.

Don turned to his father. "Do you think that you can get Charlie back to the house by yourself ?" he asked.

" I don't see why not," Alan answered. "Why ? Where are you going ?"

"To CalSci. I'm going to get that coffee cup and take it to the lab. Is it in the trash can by your desk, Charlie ?"

"Should be. It's one of the brown and white take out cups from the cafeteria."

" I'll see you back at the house later."

3.14159265358979

It was almost six o'clock before Don made it back to his brother's house. As he let himself in he saw Alan bustling towards the kitchen. "Hey dad," he said. "How's Charlie ?"

Alan stopped and gestured towards the couch where Charlie was laying fast asleep. "The stimulant wore off soon after we got home," Alan said. "Sleeping Beauty there didn't even stay awake long enough for dinner."

Don laughed as Alan continued. "Are you staying ? I've got plenty."

"Yeah I thought I would," Don said taking off his jacket. "Thanks."

"Anything from the lab on that cup ?"

"Not yet. I'll call them later." Don made his way towards the kitchen. "Is that rib-eye ?"

3.141592653589793

Don stretched out in the recliner so that he could keep an eye on Charlie. This enabled Alan to sleep in his own bed.

Charlie woke up just after two am and needed the bathroom so after that Charlie went to sleep in his own room instead of the couch and Don went to his old room.

Don awoke at seven am with the sunlight streaming in the window and the smell of fresh coffee wafting up the stairs.

"There is something to be said for not living by yourself," he thought. As he headed for the shower his father called up to him from downstairs.

"Donnie ? Ready for breakfast ?"

"I'll be down in a few minutes," he called back.

When he came downstairs he found Charlie up, dressed and sitting at the table eating his leftover dinner from the night before.

"Hey buddy. How are ya doin' ?" Don asked as he poured his coffee.

"Good," Charlie answered, his mouth full of potato.

"Strange breakfast."

" I'm just glad to see him up and eating," Alan said as he came in with two plates of sausage and eggs and placed one in front of Don.

Charlie looked indignant. "It's rib-eye," he said as if that was explanation enough. Which it was.

" Gee Charlie," Don said between bites of sausage. " I thought you'd have papers spread all over the table."

Charlie looked at Alan who was eating his own breakfast. " I won't let him until after he's eaten," Alan answered. "Not that he took much persuading," he added.

Charlie shrugged and kept eating. After all it was rib-eye.

3.1415926535897932

After breakfast Don called his office while Alan retrieved Charlie's briefcase from it's hiding place (under the couch).

"Well," Don said slipping his cell phone back into his pocket. "The lab confirmed it. There was enough phenobarbitol in that cup to put a horse to sleep."

Charlie looked up at him as he pulled the test papers out of his briefcase. "Wow," he said quietly.

"Yeah bro'," Don said. "You could've died if Larry and Amita hadn't found you when they did. Your Robert Evans could be charged with attempted murder."

" The trick is proving it," Alan said.

"Yeah everything's circumstantial. Anyhow," Don said putting on his jacket, " I gotta go to work so I'll catch up with you later. And you," he said pointing at Charlie. "Watch out for yourself. Especially around this kid."

" Promise," Charlie said raising his hand. " I don't want any trouble. And I'll make sure that Larry's with me if I have to talk to Robert."

" You do that," Don said as he left.

Alan gathered up the plates and went into the kitchen as Charlie started working on the papers.

3.14159265358979323

Just over an hour later Larry showed up and let himself in. "Charles ?" he called out loudly.

" In here, Larry, " Charlie replied.

Larry walked into the main room where Charlie was sitting at the table. " How are you ?"

" I'm fine thanks to you," Charlie said smiling at him.

"Did you find anything in the test papers ?" Larry asked sitting down.

" When you picked up the papers did you just put them straight into my briefcase ? Are they in the same order as they were on my desk ?"

"Well I didn't linger but as far as I know they're in exactly the same order as you had tham."

" Now that's interesting because there were two papers on top of the one that I had been grading."

" Two ?" Larry asked.

"Yeah," Charlie replied laying the two papers out side by side on the table. "Robert Evans and Laurie Beck. And they're identical."

" Really," Larry looked interested.

" You know I always tell my students that it's not the correct answers that give you away but the mistakes. These two papers both have the same mistake." Charlie pointed out where he had circled it on both papers.

" So we can prove that Robert copied from her paper ?"

" The only problem is that it's a common mistake. Several of the students made it. That's why I put that particular equation on the test, " Charlie added grinning. " If the two papers hadn't been together I wouldn't have necessarily picked up on it. They don't sit anywhere near each other in class so he couldn't have seen her paper during the test."

" So we still can't prove anything."

" Not beyond a shadow of a doubt, " Charlie said. " As Don said it's all circumstancial."

" So we need proof..." Larry looked thoughtful.

Charlie looked at him. " What are you thinking ?" he asked.

" Well Charles I think that you have a migraine this morning."

" This is a migraine of convenience, I presume."

" Naturally. Now as a true friend I will, of course, take your class..."

" Thank you."

" You're welcome. Now since I'm not sure exactly where you are with your curriculum I will, of course, just assign another pop quiz."

" Two in two days ? You'll be popular, " Charlie said grinning.

Larry waved his hand in an offhand fashion. " I'll meet you in your office say around twelve thirty and we can see what we have."

" And we'll be able to see if there's a significant difference in Robert's paper," Charlie said.

" Precisely," said Larry.

Charlie grabbed a blank pad of legal size paper from his briefcase. " Let me write you out a test," he said.

3.141592653589793238

Charlie arrived in his office just before noon. Alan had dropped him off because Charlie's car was still at the University where he'd parked it the day before. He was busy picking up stuff when Larry came in with the test papers. "How could two paramedics leave such a mess ?" he asked.

Larry looked around. " Mess is a relative term, Charles," he said.

"How did the test go down ?"

" Like Liberace on an oil rig," Larry answered drily as he closed the door.

" That well ?" Charlie said laughing. "OK," he said sitting down. " Let's see what we have."

Larry handed the papers to Charlie who flipped through them until he found Robert's.

Larry watched intently as Charlie read through the paper, a frown on his face.

"This is garbage," Charlie said after a few minutes.

" What ?" Larry asked.

Charlie turned the page over and then back. " This is garbage. I'd expect a high school student to do better. He'd be lucky to get a "D"."

" I take it that that isn't usually what he hands in."

Charlie looked up at him. "He's been a "B" to "B+" student. I would never have let this level pass."

" Never suggested that you would. So this is our proof ?"

" Well I'll grade the rest of the papers so that we can prove the validity of the test but yes I'd say so. So, Larry, what's the next step ?"

" Well I can't personally say that I've come across a student trying to poison his teacher before," Larry said thoughtfully. " It's up to you. How do you feel ? We could go straight to the Dean or you could talk to Robert first. If he copying papers he should be expelled. "

Charlie felt sick about the whole affair. He really hated this kind of thing. " I'd rather talk with Robert first. Give him the chance to sort it out. He's still only a freshman. Maybe he's just overwhelmed by everything. Perhaps extra tuition or a change of subject. "

" You're too nice, Charles," Larry said. " But I respect your decision. I'll be there too if you want me to be."

" Thanks Larry, I would."

" So I'll leave you to grade those and I'll see you after lunch."

" Going to brave the cafeteria ?"

Larry gave him and incredulous look. " It's friday," he said.

Charlie was confused. " So ?" he asked.

" Friday is macaroni and cheese day."

" Oh," Charlie said understanding. " And the only difference between cafeteria macaroni and cheese and PVC smothered in Elmers glue is..."

" That the latter has a higher nutritional value," Larry finished. "Exactly."

Larry left and Charlie started grading the papers. He put Robert's on the bottom both for a true comparason and because he didn't feel like facing it just yet.

3.1415926535897932384

About thirty minutes later Charlie was regretting the coffee that he'd drunk earlier. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. He couldn't leave the papers behind so he slipped them into his briefcase and headed for the faculty lounge.

Robert watched as Charlie left his office. Careful so as not to be noticed he followed him until he saw him go into the lounge. Figuring that he only had a couple of minutes Robert headed back to Charlie's office and slipped inside.

He quickly checked Charlie's desk. No papers, but he was not surprised. He hadn't really expected to find them.

"Oh well," he thought. " Plan B." Fingering the cloth in the plastic bag in his pocket he waited behind the door for Charlies' return.

3.14159265358979323846

Charlie came back into his office, his mind on the papers in his briefcase. As Charlie came in Robert pushed the door closed behind him. Before Charlie could turn Robert grabbed him firmly from behind and clamped the chloroform soaked cloth over Charlie's mouth and nose.

Robert outweighed Charlie by about seventy pounds as well as being several inches taller. Charlie felt himself being lifted off the ground as his head began to swim and everything went black.

Robert dropped the unconscious professor to the floor and picked up his briefcase. He removed the test papers and dropped the briefcase onto the floor. He folded the papers in half, stuffed them in a pocket inside his jacket and left the room, closing the door behind him.

3.141592653589793238462

When Larry returned he found Charlie sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. Charlie had been sick and his room smelled of chloroform and vomit. Larry wrinkled his nose and went over and opened the window. "Charles ?" he said. " What happened ?"

Charlie looked up. " I'm not sure. I went to the bathroom and when I came back I was grabbed from behind."

" Robert ?"

" Probably but I didn't see who it was so I don't know. Whoever it was stole all of the test papers," he added.

" So we're back to square one," Larry said sitting down.

" Now what do we do ?" Charlie asked.

"Well we could go to the Dean," Larry said scratching his head.

" And say what ? One of my students poisoned me to switch out his test paper and later drugged me again to steal the other set ?"

" I concede that when you put it like that it does sound a bit far fetched," Larry said. "But we must do something."

" How about if we both talk to Robert. Maybe he could switch his major or something," Charlie suggested. "Of course I have no idea how he's doing in his other classes," he added.

" We could check his grades. Not that that would necessarily prove anything."

" You mean that he could be cheating in all of his classes ?" Charlie hadn't thought about that.

"Theoretically it's possible," Larry said. " If he doesn't have an aptitude for applied math then I don't know how he's doing engineering and design."

" Good point." Charlie opened his laptop. " I'll e-mail him and we'll meet with him on monday," he said starting to type. "What time would be good for you ?"

" Afternoon. I have classes all morning."

" One pm then ?"

Larry nodded and waved his hand. " Sure," he said without enthusiasm.

" What's wrong ?" Charlie asked as he sent the e-mail.

" I just believe that it's an exercise in futility," Larry said. "Although I do concede that we need to try."

" We can at least give him a chance to explain."

" Or to quit without being expelled."

" There is that."

3.1415926535897932384626

The weekend came and went uneventfully and on monday at twelve forty five Larry walked into Charlie's office where Charlie was sitting at his desk grading homework from his earlier class. He glanced up and smiled when he saw Larry. Larry pulled up a chair and sat on Charlie's left.

" Do you think that he'll show up ?" Charlie asked.

" I would think so if only to find out what we know," Larry replied. " I just hope that we can sort out this whole mess."

" That depends on Robert."

" Indeed."

They idly chatted until just a few minutes after one pm when there was a tap on the door and Robert Evans was standing there.

Charlie stood up. " Come in. Sit down," he said gesturing to a chair in front of the desk.

Robert complied as Larry got up and closed the door behind him. Charlie sat back down while Larry leaned against the blackboard to Roberts' right.

" Do you know why we've asked you to meet with us ?" Charlie asked.

" No, professor," Robert answered formally.

Charlie sighed. Robert wasn't going to make it easy. "There appears to be irregularities with your quiz results."

" Irregularities ?"

" In the test that you took last thursday your paper was identical to another students," Charlie continued. " It appears that you copied her work..."

" But ..."

Charlie put up his hand to silence him and continued. " Also in the test taken on friday, when I checked your paper, it was substandard to say the least."

Robert stayed silent and glowered at Charlie.

" Now I wanted to talk with you about changing your major or ..."

" So you're saying that I cheated!" Robert said loudly.

" You tell me," Charlie said. " If you're having trouble with..."

Robert stood up and leaned forward towards Charlie. " Prove it, professor!" he said jabbing his finger in Charlie's face. "Prove it or shut up!"

Suddenly he grabbed Charlie's laptop and threw it against the wall, missing Larry by mere inches. Larry stepped back as Robert stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

The silence was deafening.

" Well that went well, " Charlie said.

Larry picked up Charlie's computer and brought it back to the desk. He turned it over and looked at it before putting it back down. Charlie winced at the sound of broken pieces rattling inside it.

"The hard drive looks intact," Larry said. "Amita should be able to retrieve your data." He sat down. " I'm not surprised that he didn't respond well but I was unprepared for the violence of the altracation, " he said. " However he has left us with no choice but to go to the Dean with this. Circumstancial or not."

Charlie rubbed his hand across his face as he surveyed the mortal remains of his beloved laptop. Alan had bought him that for his last birthday. "Well the Dean won't be in until tomorrow," Charlie said. " And I've got an eight o'clock class."

" And I have one at nine. Ten thirty ?"

" Sure. I'll meet you here. Wish I had more proof though."

" I don't think that even I could get away with another test," Larry said smiling.

"But I could compile one just for Robert," Charlie said sitting up. "Have him do it in the Dean's office. Prove this once and for all!"

" Excellent idea," Larry said getting up. " I have a class in a few minutes. I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he left.

Charlie was already compiling the test in his head.

3.14159265358979323846264

Charlie stayed in his office for the afternoon grading papers, helping students and preparing for a lecture for the next day.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the hallway. Students were running past, shouting. As Charlie got to his feet, Amita stopped by his door. "Charlie come quickly," she said breathing heavily. "Larry's been shot!"

Charlie ran after her as she ran outside. "An ambulance is coming," she gasped. "But he's not moving. Oh Charlie."

They made their way past the students until they came to Larry's side. He lay at the foot of the steps leading to the library. A large bloodstain was spreading across the front of his shirt as he lay unconscious.

Charlie checked his pulse. It was fast. Too fast.

Sirens signalled the approach of the ambulance and the students guided the paramedics to Larry. Charlie and Amita stood back as the paramedics put a pressure bandage over the wound, started an IV and strapped him to a backboard and gurney.

" Where are you taking him ?" Charlie asked.

"Saint Mary's Trauma Center," one of the paramedics answered as they pushed the gurney past them to the ambulance.

Charlie ran back to his office to get his keys and briefcase. Amita followed him. " I'll take Larry's late class," she said. "And I'll meet you at the hospital later."

"Sure. Thanks. Hopefully they'll be some news by then."

Charlie left and headed for the hospital. He called his father from the waiting room as he was filling out the paperwork.

" Charlie ? What's wrong ?"

" It's Larry. He's been shot!"

" Larry ? Oh my God. Where are you ? Is he OK ? "

" Saint Mary's. Don't know how he is yet."

" I'll be right there. Let your brother know."

" OK. See you soon. Take care," Charlie added.

Charlie called Don and explained what had happened. Don also said that he'd meet him at the hospital.

Charlie sat down to wait.

3.141592653589793238462643

An hour later all three of the Eppes family sat waiting for Larry to come out of surgery.

" I don't understand," Charlie said. "Why would anyone want to hurt Larry ?"

" Assuming that he was the intended target," Don said.

" There was no one else nearby. He had to be."

" What happened with that Robert kid ?" Don asked. " Weren't you meeting with him today ?"

Charlie described what had happened that morning. It seemed so long ago now.

" The laptop that I bought you ?" Alan asked.

Charlie nodded dejectedly. " We were going to the Dean tomorrow," he said.

" So there's your motive," Don said.

" Don do you really think ? That's crazy," Charlie said.

" If you ask me that kid's got a screw loose," Alan said.

" Yeah who knows what he's capable of," Don added.

" I know but...murder? " Charlie said.

" He tried to kill you," Don pointed out.

"The overdose could have been accidental," Charlie said. "He only wanted me asleep long enough to redo his paper."

" It's a moot point since we can't prove any of this," Don said.

"Don ?"

" Yeah."

" Does that make me...?"

Don looked at him. "The next target ?"

Charlie nodded.

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"What do you mean, Donnie ?" Alan asked.

" Catch him in the act. It looks like that's the only way we'll be able to prove anything."

" Oh no," Alan said firmly. " You're not using Charlie as bait!"

" We'll keep him safe. I'll have agents all around. They'll just be out of sight."

" Precisely," Alan snapped back, turning in his chair to face Don. "They'll be some distance away. How can they protect him ?"

" Do you think I'd let something happen to my little brother ?"

" You might not be able to stop it!"

"Ahem!" Charlie said loudly. Don and Alan stopped and looked at him. " It's bad enough sitting between you two when you're arguing," he said. " But it's even worse when you act like I'm not even here."

" Sorry bro'." Don said.

" Besides, " Charlie continued. "it doesn't look like I have a choice in the matter. I'm gonna be a target whether I want to be or not."

" So let me make some calls and we'll catch this kid," Don said.

3.1415926535897932384626433

At five pm Amita came in and sat by them. " Any news ?" she asked.

"Not yet," Charlie said.

" He's still in surgery," Alan added. God he really hated hospital waiting rooms. But then who did like them ? No one in their right mind. That brought him back to thinking about Robert. "Crazy," he said out loud.

" What ?" said Don.

" Crazy. This whole thing's crazy."

Don and Charlie nodded their agreement as a doctor dressed in green scrubs walked towards them.

" Are you here for Mr. ...uh..."

" Fleinhardt," Amita said. "Yes." They all stood up.

" The surgery went very well," the doctor said. " He was very lucky indeed. No major organ damage. He has got a concussion though. So he's not going to be awake for a while yet."

" Can we see him ?" Charlie asked.

" He's in ICU. Immediate family only until he's moved to a regular room."

" But he's going to be OK ?" Amita asked.

" The prognosis is good, yes."

"Thank you," Alan said as the doctor hurried on his way.

3.14159265358979323846264338

Back at Charlie's house over dinner Don, Alan and Charlie discussed what they were going to do about Robert.

" I don't believe that he'll try anything tonight," Don said. "What's your agenda for tomorrow, Charlie ?"

" Eight o'clock class and then nothing until eleven thirty. We were going to see the Dean inbetween classes."

" So if Robert's going to do anything it will have to be first thing."

" Or it could be tonight," Alan said.

" I'll stay here tonight," Don said. " To get to Charlie he'll have to get past me."

"Gonna sleep across my doorway ?" Charlie asked grinning.

" Well I was thinking more of the recliner downstairs here," Don replied grinning back.

" Good. Game night," Alan said as he appeared with the scrabble set.

"Oh no," Charlie groaned and lay his head on his hands. "Just shoot me now..."

3.141592653589793238462643383

It was eleven pm before all of the lights were turned out in the Eppes house. Robert watched silently from across the street. He had to stop the professor going to the Dean. He checked his watch. He'd give them thirty minutes to get to sleep. He smiled to himself.

3.1415926535897932384626433832

Don was awoken suddenly by flashing red and blue lights outside and the sound of someone breaking in the front door. He leapt to his feet, gun drawn, and found himself face to face with an equally surprised fireman. He heard the sound of breaking glass from the back door as more firemen entered.

Alan and Charlie came running downstairs tying their robes as they came.

" You must leave the building, sir," the fireman said. " There was a report of a fire in your basement."

" We don't have a basement!" Alan snapped.

" 874 Hunter ?"

" Well, yes. But..."

" Then you must all clear the house until we've checked the building."

" This is ridiculous," Alan muttered heading for the door. " And who's going to pay for this damage ?" he complained.

" Who called you ?" Don asked following them.

"Charles Eppes."

" That isn't poss..." Don looked around. In the confusion he'd forgotten about Charlie. He ran outside and around to the side of the house.

Charlie was gone.

3.14159265358979323846264338327

Charlie had been ushered out of the back door by the firemen and was standing across the street watching them troop in and out of his house. He was wishing that he'd stopped to put some shoes on.

He felt the presence of someone behind him and turned. Robert hit him squarely between the eyes. Blood streamed from his nose as Charlie dropped to the ground, unconscious. Robert flexed his hand and removed the "brass knuckles" and slipped them into his pocket.

As Don came back around the house he saw Robert across the street standing over an unconscious man. "Charlie," he muttered under his breath as he levelled his gun at Robert and walked towards him. "Robert Evans!" he shouted. "FBI !"

Robert looked at him and leered.

" This kid's crazy," Don thought.

Robert crouched down, flicked open a knife held in his right hand and, before Don could react, he drew it across Charlie's throat.

" No!" Don yelled, pulling the trigger.

Robert Evans was flung back by the force from the bullet. Killed instantly by a bullet to the brain.

Holstering his weapon Don ran over to where Charlie lay. Frantically he checked his neck. The cut was deep but there was none of the spraying arterial blood that Don expected to find. Using his hankerchief to staunch the flow of blood he took out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

Alan came running at the sound of the shot and was soon at Don's side. A fireman came over and took over from Don.

" Is he ...?" Alan asked.

" I don't think that it's as bad as it looks," Don said. "The cut wasn't that deep...fortunately." He wiped his hands and got his phone back out. " I've got to call this in," he said. He was shaking from the sudden rush of adrenalin.

3.141592653589793238462643383279

Several days later they were all crowded into Larry's hospital room.

Charlie had a bandage on the left side of his neck as well as one across his nose. There were dark purple and black circles under each eye.

Larry was propped up in the bed. An IV line ran into his left arm. He looked pale even for him. " This is such a tragedy, Charles," he was saying. " Such a waste of a young life."

" He didn't leave us much choice," Charlie said.

" I'll say," Don added. "When I saw him with that knife...he looked deranged."

" Enough," said Alan. He didn't want to think about that night.

" I don't understand why he didn't come to anyone for help," Amita said.

" Perhaps he was under the impression that he could bluff his way through school," Larry said. "That he didn't need help."

" We all need help sometimes," Alan said. "Even you," he added looking at Charlie.

Charlie grinned back and then winced as his eyes hurt. "Yeah," he said. "Thank God for big brothers. Even mine."

Don reached over and ruffled his hair, grinning.

"Enough platitudes," said Larry. " You're here to pay attention to me. This is my sick room."

"Oh excuse me oh high and exalted one," Charlie said bowing forward in his chair and touching his forehead with his right hand. " May you heap a thousand pardons upon my poor unworthy head."

" That's better."

The nurses at the station turned as peals of laughter erupted from Larry's room.

3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693...(pi of course)

Well there we are. My first fanfic. Please let me know what you think. I have never put anything on the net before so I didn't know how to do chapters or anything. Any tips would be gratefully accepted :-).

Debbie


End file.
